


Spring Break

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, I'm Sorry, Rory is shy precious bean, The characterization is probably very wrong, this is my first time working with this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Rory and Paris decide to get the full Spring Break experience.
Prompt/Situation: Something New





	

Rory Gilmore and Paris Geller weren’t sure when they ended up back in their room, and as far as how was concerned, they didn’t care. The room was dark, curtains drawn. Noises of various partiers could still be heard outside, but inside the room was almost eerily quiet. Paris pressed her lips to Rory’s. She’d never actually kissed another woman, but it was nice. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as her hands wandered the brunette’s slim body.  
  
Rory made a small noise, opening her eyes and revealing crystalline blue orbs. “Paris, what are we doing?”  
  
The blonde sighed. “It’s spring break, Rory. I’m sure plenty of people will do this and then regret it later on, but I don’t care. This was your idea, wasn’t it? Go out and get the Spring Break Experience?” She then lowered her head, kissing and nibbling at Rory’s neck and collarbones.  
  
“Well, yeah, but I don’t think I meant going this far. You’re with Asher anyway, aren’t you?” Rory replied, wanting to push Paris away, but not doing so. She couldn’t deny that Paris knew what she was doing. Rory, on the other hand, had never had sex. Sure, she’d wanted to with Jess, but another woman was different. It was something she had never, ever considered. It frightened her, but was also quite exhilarating.  
  
“He’s a man. Honestly, if he found out about you and me, his only complaint would be the fact that we didn’t film it or let him watch,” Paris responded, pushing Rory’s loose shirt down and exposing her clothed breasts. “God, why are you wearing so many layers? Isn’t spring break about wearing less?”  
  
“Shush, you,” Rory shot back, rolling her eyes. Instead of saying much more, she laid back, letting Paris take full control. She knew she couldn’t be of any help.  
  
Paris grew quiet, her slender hands massaging Rory’s breasts as she continued kissing and biting at her collarbones. Rory bit her bottom lip softly, gripping the sheets as she was unsure about what to do with her hands. She felt like she needed to say something or moan, but the only thing running through her mind was the fact that it was _Paris_. Paris Geller of all people. Losing her virginity to her old enemy had never crossed her mind. But she liked what was happening. The feeling of Paris’ hands on her breasts was lovely. Her body felt warm, yet goosebumps made their way across her skin. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome.  
  
The blonde pulled Rory’s spaghetti straps down her arms along with her bra, exposing small breasts topped with pert nipples. Paris didn’t hesitate in latching her mouth of one of them while her fingers lightly squeezed and pulled at the other.  
  
Rory’s mouth fell open slightly as a pleasured sensation washed over her. She felt Paris’ tongue flick her nipple before it was clenched in between her teeth softly. As Paris continued working her nipples, Rory couldn’t help the small sounds that escaped her lips.  
  
Paris’ hand moved downward, traveling over Rory’s partially clothed body before moving up her skirt. The tip of her index finger trailed between Rory’s lips. She was pleasantly surprised at how wet the brunette was. It meant she was doing something right, and Paris loved doing things right.  
  
“I take it what I’m doing feels good,” she said, a smirk appearing on her face.  
  
“Y- yeah, it does,” Rory breathed. Her head was swimming, though she just wanted to ignore it. Making Paris stop would only make her angry. Plus, did Rory really want her to? The sensations washing over her were strange, yes, but she didn’t necessarily see them as something unpleasant. Paris knew what she was doing, which made Rory wonder whether or not the other had done anything sexual with another female. Despite knowing she would probably ruin the moment, she decided to speak up, “Paris, have you done this before? Like, have you- um, had sex with another girl?”  
  
Luckily for Rory, Paris only sighed, but continued through the motions of touching her. “No, I haven’t done anything with another female, but I have watched a multitude of videos. Now, I know porn isn’t the best thing to go off of, but I’ve also taken care of myself. Not to mention, Asher and Jamie knew how to take care of me, so I’m applying a little of everything to you. I will say that excessive talking isn’t looked highly upon when it comes to this kind of thing, though, Rory. Just- let me take care of you,” Paris responded.  
  
Before Rory could ask another question or come up with some sort of comment, Paris pushed her panties to the side and attached her lips to the brunette’s clit. Rory’s mouth fell into a perfect O shape as she sat up slightly, surprised by the suddenness and how quickly things had escalated. She could feel Paris’ tongue rutting against her clit. The feeling made Rory’s head tilt back as her fists tangled the sheets.  
  
In no time, Rory’s breathing became labored. Her eyes fell closed as she let Paris suck on her clit for a short while before moving downward to the entrance of her soaked vagina. She kissed at it a few times before rolling her tongue, lapping at the liquid that was spilling out, beginning to soak the sheets. She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she pushed a finger against Rory’s vagina, pushing in slightly. However, the action caused a sharp inhale from Rory.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked, eyes open in slight alarm.  
  
Paris pulled back slightly. “Um, I was going to put my fingers in you. G-spot stimulation is known to get women off, so I thought it’d be nice if you could feel it, too.”  
  
Rory shook her head quickly. “No, I- don’t want you to do that. What you’re doing now is fine.”  
  
“Okay, I won’t put anything in you. I’ll just go back to what I was doing, then,” she said, rolling her eyes. In that moment, Paris knew she wouldn’t want to have sex with another virgin. There was less to do, that was for sure. Of course, it was nice seeing Rory squirm.  
  
Rory nodded her head and laid back once more, spreading her legs more than before, and letting herself get lost in the sensations. After a few seconds, Paris moved her tongue between Rory’s lips, lingering at her clit as she began suckling and kissing again. Rory, feeling tension begin rising in her abdomen, couldn’t help but move her hips quickly. She wanted Paris to move faster, harder. It was a need she never thought she’d have. Sure, Rory had felt the desire to have sex with Jess, but this was so much more. She _had_ to get Paris to move faster.  
  
She could hear the blonde chuckle softly as she grabbed Rory’s smooth thighs, digging her nails in. Paris simply wasn’t ready to give in to Rory. She wasn’t finished making her squirm.  
  
“God, Paris. I know you’re doing this on purpose,” Rory breathed, her thin brows furrowing as she looked down at the other.  
  
“I have to admit, it’s fun seeing you squirm like this. Not a lot does. Well, I mean, a bad grade does, but this is so much better,” Paris said, keeping her eyes on Rory’s blue ones as she lapped at her clit, applying more pressure. “Are you feeling a pressure in your abdomen?” she asked.  
  
Rory could only nod as her body began tensing. She could feel her fingers begin to grow numb, her hip cramping slightly from her spreading her legs. It was uncomfortable, but she didn’t want Paris to stop. The brunette knew she would have to resort to begging if Paris even _attempted_ moving away.  
  
“Good. Focus on the feeling of my tongue against your clit, and don’t hold yourself back when you feel like you’re about to explode, okay?” Paris said, waiting for Rory’s nod. Once she saw affirmation, Paris used one hand to hold Rory’s leg in place while the other moved up, playing with one of her nipples as she kept her tongue to the brunette’s clit. She moved the appendage in an hard A-B-C pattern, ignoring the feeling of her mouth and tongue beginning to tire. She wouldn’t stop, not until Rory came.  
  
Rory could feel her body begin to tense more as the pressure grew. Her toes began curling as she pulled at the duvet, a long, low moan escaping her. What seemed like a bright, blinding light crossed her field of vision. Only the feeling of Paris’ tongue on her clit and her fingers on her nipple registered in her brain. Rory’s hips began moving roughly, hitting Paris in face and making it hard to keep her tongue on her clit. However, Rory was very much past the point of caring as an orgasm rocked her body. Her back arched off the bed for a few moments before she dropped down once more, chest heaving. Her body relaxed slowly as the white light disappeared, showing the hotel room once more. The sounds of the partiers outside grew loud once more.  
  
Paris sat up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve with a triumphant smile on her face. “Well, how was it?”  
  
“Um, well- it was… It was amazing, Paris. Part of me wishes I could lie to wipe that smile off your face, but I can’t. It really was amazing,” Rory responded once she’d gained control of her breath once more. “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure why she was thanking Paris, but it seemed like a bad habit she had formed ever since Dean kissed her in the supermarket. That time seemed like eons ago, as she had just had her first orgasm.  
  
Rory thought about telling her mother, but didn’t want to deal with the amount of backlash she would receive for it. It wasn’t the fact that Rory thought her mother would approve, it was the fact that Rory had lost her virginity to Paris Geller of all people.  
  
“Well, that’s how you should feel after anyone has sex with you. I figured I’d make a good first impression… or, at least, I hoped I would,” Paris said, a blush moving to her cheeks. She wasn’t sure why. Did she actually hold romantic feelings for the other? She didn’t want to think about it.  
  
Rory nodded as she sat up. Her body felt like jelly. It was hard to move and her legs were tingly. She pulled her bra down and shirt up before covering herself with the duvet. She wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
“Do I need to take care of you now?” Rory asked after a moment, thinking it would only be considerate to do so, despite the fact that she wouldn’t know the first thing about it.  
  
“God no. You’re too inexperienced for me, Gilmore. Let’s just order pizza and watch a movie. I think I’m summer break’d out,” Paris responded, running her hands through her hair. She could feel the blush strengthening and hoped Rory couldn’t see it.  
  
“Okay. Yeah. Me, too.” Rory wasn’t sure how she felt about Paris anymore. At Chilton, she hated her for the longest time, and then they became almost friends. But they had had sex. What did that make them? Rory wasn’t sure, and being unsure wasn’t something she was a fan of. She could see many days of pro/con lists in her future, but, at that moment, she simply wanted to watch a movie and eat tons of junk with Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written anything Gilmore Girls related, but I've wanted to for so long. I know this isn't canon and will never be, but damn I loved the kiss between them during the spring break episode. And I mean, come on, lesbians. Due to the fact that this was my first time ever writing anything in this realm, please tell me if my characterization is off and what I can do to fix it.
> 
> I know I could easily continue with this, but I don't think I want to do a full fledged fic for Gilmore Girls. Just smutty one-shots for me!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
